


Cleaning The Mess

by otomiyatickles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Teasing, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Prompt): Zuko, Aang and Sokka meet up after Zuko is crowned Firelord to talk about strategies restabilizing the world. After they realize how stressed the others are they figure a tickle party would be the best way to unwind. They take turns holding each other down and tickling them crazy until they can barely breathe, and end up in a cuddle pile by the end, finally relaxed. And no strategies.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Cleaning The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished rewatching Avatar at last, so I can finally do the last prompt of the [milestone thingies](https://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/post/625823522467512320/4k-followers). Sorry for the wait! Fyi I’m about to read the comics too but haven’t started yet. So excited to indulge in this LOVELY series again, I love it soooo much!

The room was a mess. The table was a mess. Zuko’s head was a mess. The world was a mess. He was the new Fire Lord. This was one big fucking mess!

Zuko’s chaotic thoughts got interrupted by three knocks at the door. He had never been this happy to welcome his friends.

“Hi Zuko. What’s up?” Aang said casually, but Sokka bowed deeply and dramatically. 

He spoke in a low voice, “Your majesty. We are _honored_ to have you invite us for a traditional guys day out with our new Fire Lord!” Zuko chuckled inwardly at Sokka’s cheeky greeting.

“Thank you for coming. You know it’s not like that,” he said. He pointed at the table where a map of the four nations was spread out. All over the table and floor were papers and notes, scrolls, books and whatnot.

“Ah yes, world order. Aang can look at those while _we_ have some fun.” Sokka swung his arm around Zuko’s neck, but he quickly pulled himself free again, a little flustered.

“I invited you to talk about strategies restabilizing the world. You know.. Just, us guys. I want to hear your opinions,” he said. Sokka glanced at his table full of work and sniffed nonchalantly.

“Well, my opinion is that you first need to organize this _room_ before you can organize the Fire Nation, let alone the world.” Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed his own head.

“I know. It’s just, agh. It’s a lot. There’s so much to do, so much to think of. Where do I start? _How_?” He quickly shut his own mouth to stop ranting, and Aang and Sokka exchanged glances.

“We only just got here and you’re already stressing me out,” Sokka said. Zuko looked at Aang for help, who kind of looked conflicted as well.

“Me... too, to be honest. Zuko, maybe you first need to relax,” Aang said. 

“Relax? How can I relax?” Zuko cried out. 

“Maybe clean this mess,” Sokka said, pointing at the room, but Aang shook his head and stepped forward.

“I think we need to clean _this_ mess first,” he said, poking Zuko’s head as he smiled gently. He then turned to look at Sokka as well, and said: “I propose a tickle party.” 

“.....A tickle party?” Zuko and Sokka said in unison. Aang cocked his head.

“Like.. the thing you did to me when I was totally stressed out when my confrontation with Ozai was near,” Aang said. 

“Ah, that. Aang, my dear boy. We just totally wrecked you. You call it a tickle party? Sure, fine. But actually you are right,” he said. Zuko remembered too, and he was smiling at the memory until both Aang and Sokka looked at him.

“Well? Some unrestrained laughter definitely cleans up some mess in the head, what do you say?” Sokka encouraged. Zuko blushed.

“I d-don’t know. A tickle party? Who will...?” he said, but Aang already raised his hand.

“Don’t be so stiff. I’ll go first! Just let out all of your stress and tickle me. Sokka, hold me down!” Zuko was amazed at how optimistically Aang plopped down on the floor and raised his arms. Sokka was merry to sit on top of Aang’s arms, making the mighty Avatar actually look like some helpless kid. 

“Come on! Or you can continue cleaning that up if you like that better,” Sokka said, nodding at the paper mess on the floor when Zuko hesitated. 

“Ah right,” Zuko muttered. He kneeled down and hovered his hands above Aang’s body.

“For real?” he asked. Aang nodded, a huge grin on his face.

“Go ahead!” he said. Zuko was especially encouraged by Sokka’s evil smirk, and Sokka was also the first to scribble his fingers instantly up and down Aang’s outstretched underarms. 

“Ha! Look at that, what’s this? It’s Pri- I mean Fire Lord Zuko’s anti-stress medicine. Come on, take some, Zuko!” he encouraged. Zuko finally joined in by tickling Aang’s stomach and sides, like he had once done before. It was totally different now that he was willingly cooperating. It was fun, but still rather strange.

“AHAaha! Oh lohohohord that- ahaha that ticklehehes!” Aang giggled. Zuko swallowed awkwardly. His own tickling was still rather slow, but Sokka was really going for it. 

“You’re being too careful Zuko. Let out your anger and frustration! Tickle Aang!” he sang. Zuko slowly began to add more pressure and wiggled his fingers more against the young squirming body.

“EHEhehe like thahahat!” Aang was even encouraging him as well. Zuko smiled. What a silly way to relieve stress, but yes, these guys were right. It worked. Not only Aang’s laughter, but also Sokka’s bright giggles at the Avatar’s misery filled the room, and Zuko definitely felt positively influenced. 

“Already tired?” Sokka asked when Aang gasped for air. Zuko already stopped, but Aang shook his head.

“Not at all! Still, I think it should be Sokka’s turn by now. You’ve been enjoying this way too much,” Aang said, and he swiftly freed himself from Sokka’s grip. 

“My turn?!” Sokka screeched, but Aang already pinned him down.

“Zuko, go!” Strangely, Zuko felt less hesistant to tickle Sokka. He instantly dug into his sides and ribs, making the guy scream with sudden hysterical laughter. “ _ZUKAaaahaha_! Juhuust waaahahait! Nohaaahaha!” 

Zuko felt his own lips stretch into a smile. He had heard Sokka’s tickle-laughter a few times before, and knew it was this contagious. 

“Sokka gets more ticklish everyday. I like that,” Aang said, and he playfully danced his fingers up an down Sokka’s neck before suddenly poking rapidly at his armpits, just one finger tickling each armpit which already made Sokka squeal.

“AHAHAH! AHAhaaaang! GAhah- _eyaahaha_!” Sokka laughed. Zuko was now chuckling along.

“Good job Sokka. Looks like Zuko’s starting to feel better,” Aang said. Sokka looked hilarious and adorable at the same time, his eyes squeezed shut and his nose scrunched up, his mouth wide open and the loudest laughs and giggles flowing out of him.

“AAHAhaah!” Zuko tickled his stomach and enjoyed the way he jumped and squirmed. Filled with warmth and positivity, he got carried away and tickled Sokka, testing the areas around his hips, thighs and knees as well, when Aang kindly offered to stop.

“I think he won’t hold out much longer,” he said. Sokka immediately sat up and coughed and gasped for air.

“What are - you - saying? ‘course I could hold out. I can take some tickling, no big deal!” he bluffed. He then looked up at Zuko, that certain smirk back on his flushed face, and Zuko blushed.

“Buuut!" Sokka cried out when Aang was about to tickle him again with his permission - "I think there’s one more person who should get it,” Sokka said, and he wiggled his fingers at Zuko. Flustered and frozen in place, Zuko shook his head.

“Party is over. I...” he muttered, but he couldn’t get himself to move out of the way. It was as if his body already accepted its fate, and his eyes widened when he felt how Sokka moved behind him and pinned him down in the same manner as he had done to Aang. Feeling his arms go over his head and pinned there, Zuko felt more vulnerable than he had ever been.

“Ready?” Sokka asked. Zuko swallowed.

“I’m nohot so s-sure hehehe!” he giggled. Oh but ready he was, it seemed. He already laughed before Aang’s wiggling fingers came in contact with his tense body, and then the real tickling began. 

“Pahahaha- nonono wait not the- _heeheaaaaha_!” Zuko had never been tickled before in a position like this. Yes, he had been introduced to the group’s tickly behavior before, but submitting himself almost voluntarily to the feeling was something completely new.

His mouth yelled out some more “Nooohoho!”-sort of halfhearted protests through his endless laughter, but not a single reflex in his body made him try to fight the two off. He welcomed the strange feeling and his own laughter that filled his chest with warmth in a different way than whenever he’d use firebending.

“HAhaha! S-Sokkahaha you-heehehe!” He was embarrassed by his own cackling while the Water Tribe guy watched him fondly from above, his ten fingers dancing all over Zuko’s ticklish torso while Aang worked on his legs.

“Yes, Zuzu?” he teased. Zuko blushed and threw his head back.

“HAhaahha!” The word ‘stop’ was about to come out of his mouth, everytime he laughed a little louder. Yet, he tried to hold it back. He wished to endure it for a little longer, for as long as he could.

“I think we should stop now,” Aang said after a longer while of more tickling. Zuko hiccupped and giggled, his cheeks burning and his eyes teary. His chest heaved with each breath. He really was about to say that he might be able to take a little more, but the two guys were already moving off him, and they plopped down next to him. All of them let out a long sigh in satisfaction.

"Whew,” Zuko panted. 

“Tired,” Sokka said.

“Tired but happy. Wasn’t that fun?” Aang said. They were all lying on the floor now, still surrounded by the mess in the room.

“That was nice yeah. But you know what we still haven’t done?” Sokka asked. Both Aang and Zuko answered, “Don’t say it.”

“Cleaning the mess _and_ discussing strategies,” Sokka said, a grin on his face.

“We started off with cleaning the mess in Zuko’s head. Right? It worked didn’t it? We can do the rest tomorrow,” Aang said. Zuko was too tired and satisfied to let the stress get to him again, and he nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“You know what we can also do tomorrow?” Sokka asked.

“Don’t say iiiiihihit!” Aang squealed as Sokka poked his side repeatedly, and Zuko quickly rolled away this time, his reflexes taking over again. 

“Let’s first do those other things, then we’ll see,” he said playfully. The others laughed and cheerfully agreed.


End file.
